Texting
by VampHime
Summary: Our favourite ninja are introduced to chat rooms, phones, IMs and e-mail. This can't end well.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

MissCherii: Oh. My. God.

CutestPiglet: IKR!? I'm scarred for life

HyuugaHime: That was disturbing…

Ramenman: MY EYESS !!!

Sasuke: Hn.

Ramenman: WTH teme! How are you so CALM D:

MissCherii: I feel sick

CutestPiglet: That was never something I intended to see

CutestPiglet: IMAGES

MissCherii: IMAGES

HyuugaHime: My innocence…

CutestPiglet: Oh please! What innocence?

HyuugaHime: …my illusion of innocence…

Sasuke: …

MissCherii: …

Ramenman: Uh…Hinata?

Ramenman: Illusion…?

-HyuugaHime has been disconnected-

MissCherii: She probably fainted…

CutestPiglet: And dragged her laptop with her

Ramenman: Why would she faint?

Sasuke: Dobe.

CutestPiglet: Unbelievably dense…

MissCherii: Naruto…

Ramenman: What?

CutestPiglet: You are HOPELESS

MissCherii: Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke: Hn

MissCherii: Would you not go all emo ice cube for about three seconds?

Sasuke: 1

Sasuke: 2

Sasuke: 3

CutestPiglet: lmao

Ramenman: wow

-MissCherii has signed out-

CutestPiglet: Good going, Uchiha.

-Sasuke has signed out-

Ramenman: Where'd he go?

CutestPiglet: Probably lost his motivation for staying here

CutestPiglet: I'm going to see Shika ;)

CutestPiglet: You should go check on Hinata

-CutestPiglet has signed out-

Ramenman: Why am I always left ALONE?

-Ramenman has signed out-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

MissCherii: I can never look at Tsunade-sama the same way again…

SnakeEyes: I just didn't need to ever see Orochimaru doing those things with his tongue K

SnakeEyes: WHO HACKED MY ACCOUNT AND CHANGED MY NAME?!

Ramenman: Never mind that, EWWW they had a threesome…Damn Jiraiya D:

MissCherii: IMAGES

CutestPiglet: Yeah, yeah, we all saw it

MissCherii: SHE'S MY TEACHER- I don't think I can look her in the eyes again…

HyuugaHime: That's unfortunate Sakura-san.

HyuugaHime: You have a surgery with her at one o' clock

MissCherii: …I'm SCREWED

CutestPiglet: Lol, I feel sorry for the patient

MissCherii: I hate you

CutestPiglet: You love me.

HyuugaHime: It's 12:31

HyuugaHime: Just letting you know

MissCherri: Thanks K

SnakeEyes: Why am I here?

Ramenman: Suck it up teme

SnakeEyes: YOU changed my name didn't you?

Ramenman: Idon'tknowwhatyou'retalkingabout !

MissCherii: …

CutestPiglet: Fail

HyuugaHime: Naruto-kun

Ramenman: What?

Ramenman: Oh yeah, are you feeling better now Hinata?

HyuugaHime; Y-Yes N-Naruto-kun…

MissCherii: THAT'S NOT LOGICALLY POSSIBLE

CutestPiglet: HOW THE HELL CAN YOU STUTTER WHILE TYPING !?

HyuugaHime: M-My fingers tend to shake and s-slip…

MissCherii: K

CutestPiglet: Right- cuz that's not weird at all

MissCherii: Lol

HyuugaHime: That wasn't very kind Ino

CutestPiglet: Drop the innocent act Hinata

HyuugaHime: What innocent act? 0_0

MissCherii: Oh please -_-

Ramenman: I'm lost

MissCherii: Naruto, seriously, you are scarily dense

SnakeEyes: I keep thinking that Naruto's hiding some brilliant shock of genius somewhere in his thick skull…

Ramenman: Aw, thanks teme…I think…

SnakeEyes: And then he opens his mouth -_-

Ramenman: You are DEAD teme ! :

CutestPiglet: XD

MissCherii: They're channeling testosterone into a chat room

MissCherii: What is WRONG with you guys?!

HyuugaHime: Sakura san, it's 12:55

HyuugaHime: You're going to be late for the surgery

MissCherii: Hinata

HyuugaHime: Yes?

MissCherii: I hate you, go die.

HyuugaHime: K

CutestPiglet: roflmao !

Ramenman: Sakura-chan! Don't be so mean to Hinata-chan

Ramenman: I'm sure she's just trying to help

MissCherii: Right, that's definitely what she's trying to do

MissCherii: Excuse me while I go kill myself.

-MissCherii has signed out-

SnakeEyes: You are GOING to fix my screen name by the time I get back, got it dobe?

-SnakeEyes has signed out-

CutestPiglet: I bet he's gone to stalk Sakura -_-

CutestPiglet: L8r, I'm going to make Shika one of these so he doesn't get lonely ;)

-CutestPiglet has signed out-

Ramenman: WHY does everyone keep leaving me?!

HyuugaHime: I-I'm s-still here N-Naruto-kun

Ramenman: Hinata-chan!

Ramenman: Just you and me then, huh?

Ramenman: Fun time :D

HyuugaHime: OMFGHJUYADYTSK

-HyuugaHime has been disconnected-

Ramenman: Again?

Ramenman: Hinata-chan! You've gotta quit fainting on me L

-Ramenman has signed out-


End file.
